You're prettier when you smile
by NaturalDivinity
Summary: Modern AU NaLu one-shot! When Lucy starts getting letters in her locker from a mysterious S how will she react and when will she meet him? Sorry I'm really bad at summaries please read and review. T for slight language, just to be safe. NatsuxLucy, plus mentions of GaJeelxLevy


**Hey everybody, So I know I haven't wrote anything in a long time and I apologize I've just been really busy lately with my band and other obligations but now I have some free time to write so I hope you all have some free time to read and enjoy ****J**

She couldn't quite put her finger on the time that it had started, nor could she quite pinpoint what she liked about it. I mean she didn't even know who it was but she was hoping she would eventually find out.

It was just another average day at Fairy Tail high the usual milling about of the students, and fighting as usual. At this point however I, Lucy Heartfilia, didn't give a crap. I had stayed up all night working on my AP Bio homework that I forgot to do, I was way too tired to even speak. I clumsily flopped over to my locker door. I pulled open my locker when something fell out of it, a note stamped with a red seal. Curios I peeled it open and read what was written inside.

_Dear Lucy,_

_Hope you have a great day, and keep smiling you look really pretty when you smile._

_-S_

S? Who is S, she racked her brain thinking who it could be, all the while not noticing the smile and tomato red blush both of which were creeping up onto her features.

"Lucy, what's with the face?" Lucy snapped out of her trance and stared at her friend Levy.

'Nothing shut up." I snapped a little too quickly.

Levy knew something was up, she quirked her eyebrow up at me, but the quickly dismissed it, "You'll have to fill me in later, we're going to be late for class." She said as she dragged me off into the distant hallway.

And it continued like this for nearly a month, I had really begun to enjoy the letters, but grew impatient and wanted to know who was behind them. One day I left a letter in her locker for when he came by to drop his letter off.

_Dear S, _

_Can we meet somewhere?_

\- _Lucy_

I waited patiently all day for when I could return to her locker to read his response. The final bell rung and I was already packed up and out of the classroom dodging and swerving around the huddled masses of students to find my way to my locker. I jerked my locker door open and was astonished when I saw a bouquet of roses along with the occasional letter. I tenderly opened the letter.

_Dear Lucy,_

_Would you go to prom with me?_

Then as if he were reading my mind he answered my next question.

_Trust me you'll know me when you get there._

_-S_

I had totally forgot about prom it was a week away and know I was going with mystery man S. I knew I shouldn't have been as excited as I was considering I had never seen this guy before and had no idea what he was like In real life, but I couldn't hold it in. I just pictured prince charming standing there at the door and sweeping me off my feet. I sighed and ran home.

Honestly, the week was a blur, I didn't focus in class, nor did I do the homework I was too preoccupied with figuring out what to wear and how to do my hair that by the time it was prom I was scared stiff, 'What if I didn't look good?', I thought, "What if I seem weird?" I didn't know why someone I had never met had such a major influence on me. It was like he had cast a spell on me that was unbreakable; I just knew I had to meet him. I got a ride from Levy who was going to prom with her date GaJeel, who I honestly don't understand at all. We exited the car and walked into the gym, everything was decorated into a black and white type theme, I had eventually decided to go with a backless black dress and my hair done up into a super complicated but sexy looking bun (I'm a guy I don't know how to explain it if any female readers could help me with my terms PM me XD). I sat at the table Levy and GaJeel had taken while they were dancing, I waited and waited and waited but nobody ever came for me. I could feel my heart crack and my eyes swell with the onslaught of tears about to overflow through my red eyes. How had I gotten so wrapped up in this that I couldn't see, it was probably a joke, a joke to get my hopes up and then drop them like a disco ball that was only hanging on by a thread, breaking me into a million pieces. I ran, I had to get away and clear my head I made my way to the fountain, my favorite place on campus where I quietly sobbed to myself. Until I felt another presence sit down next to me, I didn't want to look up and allow whoever what to see me like this, so I kept my face in my hands and continued to softly cry. That was, until he spoke,

"C'mon cheer up Lucy, you look really pretty when you smile."

No it couldn't be, I slowly raised my tear stained cheeks to the person I so desperately wanted to meet, and was meted with spiky pink and giant pools of emotion that some would dare to call eyes.

"Are you S?" I barealy stammered out through repressed tears.

"No."

I felt my heart break again.

"My real name is Natsu, but you know me by S." He said as a playful grin jerked at the corners of his face. At the moment I knew that he was the one, I had just met him and I knew it. He wasn't a prince charming or Mr. Perfect but I couldn't have imagined anybody better. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice him moving forward until his lips pressed up against mine. I didn't care about where I was or what else was happening because right now I was in heaven, and all I could wish was this it would last a lifetime.

**Sorry I know this isn't my best work but I decided to put it up here so that I can get my creative juices flowing so I can write better stories. Please review and also PM me if you want me to write anything or if you just want to talk ****J****Thanks for reading bye ****J**


End file.
